


The Rarest Pet: Redux

by Aladayle



Category: Dragon Ball, DragonBallZ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blackmail, Cycle of Abuse, Dark fic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Multi, Not Connected to Other Fics, Ramsay Bolton Edition, Rape, Rewrite, This Fic Is Its Own AU, oral rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aladayle/pseuds/Aladayle
Summary: Rewrite of TRP to fix multiple issues.Kale's journey began with disguising herself as a man to take her twin brother's place in Frieza's army (and trying desperately to forget what her father did to ensure she could do it). Now she remains in disguise out of habit and fear of the result when exposed--but one slip ends with her secret being revealed to the evil emperor himself.The mere existence of a female saiyan is a threat to Frieza, when there are three men of her kind in his army. The only way to ensure they don't use her is to do it himself. At least, that is what he tells himself when he starts...the ability to play with a mind, to break it down, to rearrange it, quickly becomes the most appealing part of this new arrangement.How much suffering can one mind take? And what will be the result when the suffering is finally over?
Relationships: Frieza/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started the fic ages ago, and there's a lot about it I'm not happy with, or that I think could use tweaking and adjusting. I tried this a while back but it felt samey to me, so here I am again.
> 
> In this version, there is no movie and she never transferred to Cooler's army.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone has spilled Kale's secret, and Lord Frieza means to end a problem before it starts. In whatever way necessary.

* * *

The doctor leered at Kale, as he always did when she came into the infirmary. He had learned her secret early on, and readily kept it...so long as he got the full view of her nude body when she used the healing tanks, he said he had no reason to tell anyone. (She could see him, jerking off at his station, but she ignored it.) 

"Something funny?" 

"You were close to getting found out. Thankfully I was here to save you from that." 

"Sure," Kale replied, "The noble doctor, who jerks off while an injured woman recuperates." 

"I could be doing a lot worse." 

"You could." She paused, considering it momentarily, as she finished drying off and started putting on her binders. "Why not just take a picture?" 

"It's never as good as the real thing," he said, smirking. "You make my job a lot nicer, you know. It's nice to see a pair of tits in a parade of shirtless men." 

In the back of the room, there was a _whoosh_. The doctor came forward, grabbing the box the binders had come in, and moved back towards his desk. 

She finished up the binding, and moved quickly--panicked--whoever it was, it was probably better to be covered before they showed 

Just in time. The doctor was staring, almost laughing at her. 

He was annoying, but it wasn't that bad. She'd heard the same mockery and a lot worse from men back on planet Vegeta...before it had gone kablooey, anyway. The hiding was just a habit, out of some lingering worry of being found out. She had managed it for seven years now, and there was no reason to let it out since she'd gotten this far. More reason to keep it a secret, really... 

...if the three other saiyans Frieza kept knew she was there, knew she was a _she_ , there wasn't much guessing as to what she'd be used for. The Prince was still a boy, as was the third-class one, but the prince's attendant...who knew? 

And Frieza, well...he didn't like a liar. Liars always seemed to end up a smoking, bloody ruin at his feet... 

"Charmont." 

The professional tone of Captain Ginyu sounded off, he nodded at her, not looking away. And a second later the muscled but limp form of Recoome was dragged through. 

"Good gods, what happened to him?" the doctor asked. "Was the last planet that intense?" 

"I wish it were that," Ginyu replied, shaking his head, "He requested a fight with Lord Frieza, who obliged. Said it was worth it before he passed out." 

"Must've been quite a fight," she said, excitement suddenly rushing in. "Hope the bar is still open, he'll probably want a drink when he wakes up." 

If Frieza was fighting people, then maybe she'd have a chance if she rushed in fast enough. A grin crossed her face--he'd pound her into the floor, leave her a broken mess on the ground, but it would be well worth the pain. Just as Recoome had said. 

It took her several minutes to realize Ginyu was still staring at her, and she moved off. Maybe he did not want her witnessing this, and it wasn't as if she needed to. The boys were always like that, picking fights with each other...they never got in trouble, though. Fined, maybe, but never real trouble. They were too valuable, and too loyal, to Frieza. 

"Now what's this about..." 

Which of them it was, she couldn't tell, but it didn't sound interesting either way. 

* * *

Perhaps it was an unwise decision, but she couldn't help but head straight back towards the training rooms; she'd even rushed through lunch, fearful she wouldn't get there in time. 

Unfortunately, the hallway was pretty well crowded with people looking through the windows. 

"The hell's going on?" she tried to pushed forward. 

"His lordship's decided to train with the mortals for once," someone close to her said, "And in that different form of his, too!" 

"Different form?" 

She pushed forward again, managing to get close to the window. Inside, a dozen men were charging what had to be Frieza...but he looked so wholly different that her jaw nearly dropped. He was a little taller, with every trace of pink flesh gone, replaced instead with pure ivory, save for the biogems. 

The men were dropped one by one--Frieza blasted at three, who dodged but were quickly struck down, then whipped his tail about to strike at two others. Four rushed at him from different angles, and were all taken down in one heavy swipe. The remaining five clenched their fists, rushing in with fists and ki blasts--the latter were deflected easily. He moved quickly, hurling his body into one and leaving him a wreck against the wall. The other four backed off, and he advanced, felling them one by one with punches or lashes from his tail. 

They all stood once he was still, and hurriedly ran out of the room. 

Kale's heart was racing. He was strong...strong enough that the scouter simply gave an error message when she turned it on and tried to read his. She felt like she ought to be afraid, but she simply...wasn't. All this display did was excite her. 

Inside the room, Frieza said something, and the men all began to limp for the door. She pushed forward, acting without thinking. He was not likely to do this again anytime soon; he hadn't done it at all prior to this that she was aware of. 

She entered the room alone, as the twelve men were leaving. 

"Ah, of course one of you monkeys would show." Frieza chuckled, and gave her a smug look. "I suppose you heard what was happening and rushed here to break yourself on the wall of strength that is my glorious person?" 

"You know our kind well, my lord," she said, giving a brief bow. 

"This will be a quick fight," he replied evenly, "I have already wasted enough of my time on weaklings." 

"But surely you have plenty of time to spare to beat a monkey?" 

He seemed surprised, but the look cleared off quickly, to be replaced with an even deeper look of smug satisfaction. 

"I gave you the option to retreat," he said, raising his hand and laughing his ear-grating _ohohoho_. "Remember that." 

It did not produce fear in her, not in the least, that statement. She merely took her stance, and waited. 

Frieza's hands moved to his hips. A second later, he was gone, and a fist came crashing into her jaw. She flew backwards, into the wall, and barely got out of the way in time to avoid another strike. 

Her blood was practically singing. Yes, this was the strongest opponent she'd ever had the chance to face, probably the best she'd ever get, and even if it meant going straight back to the healing tank--it would be worth the pain. 

Kale sent a volley of ki blasts at him and he dodged them easily--not so the second set, but it had the effect of kicking a bear in the balls. All it seemed to do was anger him. He rushed her again, grabbing her by the hair and socking her half a dozen times in the gut. 

"Giving up yet?" he grinned madly. 

She spit blood, but grinned back. "Never." 

Gods, was she glad she'd chosen to fight him. Even in pain, it was giving her the greatest adrenaline high she'd ever felt. He was the titan, the indestructible enemy, who could never be bested...and even losing, it felt amazing. 

Hands in hair again; her face was quickly bashed into his knee. Blood started pouring from her nose, and when he let her go she stumbled back. 

"A quick fight," he said, "Like I told you." 

"One more round," Kale requested. 

"One more move," Frieza smirked back. "Don't come crying to me if it breaks you entirely." 

She studied him for a few seconds, then looped around in quick flight--Frieza kicked her, high, and jetted after her. She tried to right herself, managed to turn downward to see where he was--but he moved above her, kicked downward hard, and let the momentum carry them both back down. 

Kale crashed into the floor chest-first, and groaned as pain exploded in her chest. There was a crack...cracking... 

She pushed herself up, breathing roughly. Everything seemed to hurt...even the breeze against her shoulder seemed painful. 

Wait-- 

_Breeze?_

"So," came the cold voice, "I should have known he would never lie to me." 

As she shifted upwards, the armor, cracked, began to fall away. Her hands were not quick enough to cover the obvious sight of the bindings. 

"A woman," Frieza said, his voice growing more cutting with every word, "You are a woman, just as he said." 

"I didn't--" 

"Did you think you were clever, hiding in my army like this?" he circled her, and when she looked up his eyes narrowed at her as well. When she hesitated, he snapped, "ANSWER ME!" 

"I was just trying--to avoid--" 

"Avoid discovery? Why?" 

"I--" 

Kale screamed; his tail lashed at her back and she fell again. But she rose, as before, and forced herself to look at him. 

"Answer. Me." Frieza growled, and pointed at her, a glittering, tiny ki ball forming on the tip of his finger as he did so. 

"Isn't it obvious?" She spoke quickly, "My brother got the orders, I didn't. And when you--when you destroyed planet Vegeta I thought it was better not to--" 

"Not to what?" 

"Show that I was a woman. I'm not--I don't--" 

He waited. He'd stopped, and now he was waiting. 

"I didn't want to become a broodmare." 

Frieza was silent for what felt like forever, but then he finally spoke. When she stood, and took an unsteady step-- 

"Where are you going?" 

"I wasn't going anywhere," she said quickly. There had been some unthinking instinct there, she had thought of the healing tanks. What he'd done, she was fairly sure wasn't fatal, but it was definitely painful...and was rapidly getting more so by the minute. 

"Against the wall. Now." 

"My lord--" 

"Now," Frieza demanded. He practically marched her to it, and watched as she stood at attention. He turned her, and shoved her face into the wall. 

"If we did not have an audience," he snarled, "I would show you your place more thoroughly." 

"I have never been anything but loyal," she said desperately, "My l--" 

"You are a saiyan. And a woman," Frieza said, his tone shifting. He grabbed her shoulder, and went on, "You are a threat to me simply by existing. I have to be sure...very sure...that you remain as you are now." 

"How...how is that?" 

"Unwanted," he whispered, almost gently, "They do not know you, but they will know you now. And they will know to stay away." 

Kale's next question was an obvious why, but she froze entirely when she felt something else, something on her neck. 

Lips. 

Those dark, evil lips were pressing brief kisses to the skin on her neck, moving downward slowly... 

"No--" 

"I want you," he whispered, after another kiss, "To look at the window." 

She looked. The soldiers were watching, spellbound almost, at the scene before them. One or two were smirking, another looking at his companion and saying something or the other... 

"Cooperate," he growled softly, "Look willing. Or I will only be the _first_ man to satisfy myself with you today." 

Her fists had come up, ready to fight. She knew better than to 'you wouldn't' him, he had done worse things on the daily when conquering planets. He would. 

He would. 

She shuddered when she felt those hands on her hips. One moved up, on the side where her armor had cracked. The bindings tugged down-- 

" _Willing_ ," he said again, whispering it almost. "In your attempt to remain hidden, you seem to have forgotten something..." 

Frieza's hands kept moving, touching her everywhere within reach; straying over the exposed breast, then back down to her hips, lower still. 

"You--why--"

He did not answer, only pressed against her. She could already smell the scent of the wine he so favored on his breath as it ghosted over her ear, and she clamped her eyes shut. "I don't know what you--want." 

" _You belong to **me**_. What I want, monkey, is to make sure that _this_ \--" and here, Frieza pressed between her legs with one of his hands. "--does not produce anything that is a threat to me." 

The strange and unwelcome groping went on in silence, and for a brief handful of seconds she lied to herself, saying that he'd grown bored, that he'd scared her enough. She wouldn't say a word, he had to know that she wouldn't. Not after this kind of a fright. 

That heated _thing_ pressing onto her backside was just a tool meant to frighten her. 

But that lie was quickly struck down when he spoke again. 

"Drop the shorts to the floor. Now." 

She bent a little, reaching to the waistband with shaking hands, keeping her eyes on the floor. Internally she was pleading with every god she'd ever heard of. This was a nightmare, that was all. Frieza hated the saiyan kind, he'd never want to actually--he would never really desire THAT from one of them! 

Not from her. Not from her. 

A gulp. 

"They are very lonely, you know," he said in a low tone, when she hesitated again. "I wonder how many are in that hallway, right now? Two dozen, at least? Then again, you saiyans are famously lusty, you would probably enjoy--" 

"No." Kale spoke quickly, and moved even more so. She obeyed, but the second she was free of the shorts and standing back up, his hand was on her shoulder again, whipping her around. 

Him, or them. 

He would be done quickly, surely... 

Him, or them. 

It would be over soon. 

A push up, a push _in_. Kale took in a sharp breath and turned her face away from the direction of the window. Her legs were already shaking-- 

\--Frieza lifted them, making him her only support to stay upright. 

_Look willing_ , she thought, when by accident she met his eyes. Trembling still, she raised her hands to his shoulders; he moved in closer, and she was forced to cling to him. 

"Good girl," he whispered in her ear. She could feel the smirk then, the reproof along with it. So long as she stayed _good_ , the watching crowd would not touch her. 

There was heat in her gut, but more so than that was the pain. Her injuries, her fatigue--what little resistance remained was being spent on staying conscious, rather than fighting the invasion of his cock. It would be over soon, she kept thinking. Soon. She could crawl her way to the healing tank and pretend this never happened. 

Frieza barely made a sound as he fucked her, seeming more intent on reminding her with every motion, every thrust, every touch, that she was powerless beneath him. When she continued to make no sound for him he threaded his fingers into her hair and yanked, turning her head back towards the window. 

(He would say to her afterwards, some time later, that she should have known what he wanted) 

"Please--" 

A hip-bruising thrust followed, and pain burst outward from her back, her tail, as she was pounded against the wall. Everything still hurt--she cried out for him, though, and that was what he seemed to want. Then it repeated a few seconds later, and she felt the trace of those lips along her neck again. 

Slow, deliberate thrusts now. The pain _there_ had stopped, and Kale tried not to think about what that meant. ( _It will be over soon_ ) 

Then he yanked at her hair again, turning her gaze back in his direction. One more smirk--and then his lips were on hers, and his tongue was plundering her mouth. A mercy, almost--she could shut her eyes to it all, escape her body, pretend it was something else he was violating. 

But Frieza did finally have to pull back; he bit her lower lip, forcing her to taste her own blood. A little smeared on his own lips, and he licked it off, smirking maniacally. 

And then he did finally make a grunt, and there was a new stab of terror. 

"No," she said quietly; all trace of resistance shattering, but still pleading for relief, "Don't--" 

Frieza didn't listen. She knew he wouldn't. 

He pushed in hard, deep, fast, drawing what was nearly a scream from her lips, keeping his eyes on hers the whole time--and spilled into her in three pulsating waves. She felt it, felt him, the sudden influx of heat... 

( _The dread in her eyes gave him a high more enjoyable than the orgasm itself, he studied it, drank it in deeply_ )

There was a pause, relative silence, as their labored breathing went on, as racing hearts began to slow... 

Frieza withdrew after what felt like forever and nausea began to rise in Kale's stomach when she felt that sticky dampness on her thighs. He set her down, and she trembled, practically hyperventilating. _Look willing,_ she tried to force herself to think, _Look willing, there's still time for him to change his mind and let them in, you could **die** , he wouldn't care, he... _

__

__

"Get yourself decent and go get healed once I leave, Charmont." Frieza said suddenly. "If that is your name." 

Shaking badly, and trying to get her shorts back on without her knees giving out, she squeaked out, "No. It's...it's Kale." 

"Kale, then. Get cleaned up. I expect better of you now." 

She stood leaning against the wall, trying to steady her breathing and ignore the dampness in her underarmor shorts. Shower. She needed a shower. She needed to be _clean_ \--but her head was swimming, and she saw the leers in the eyes of the crowd still watching. 

Frieza left first, and the instant the door opened there was a raucous round of applause and cheer; they were doling out congratulations and approval in spades. When she stumbled out a minute later, she tried not to listen, but it was hard not to hear the calls of "what a lucky woman." 

The nausea rose higher the further she went--but she managed, somehow, to make it back to the infirmary. The doctor said nothing, but the empty box of binders was still on the desk. 

The healing tank did not bring the relief she hoped it would; when the doctor (not meeting her eyes) handed her a bottle with a single pill in it, the nausea rose once more and she was immediately sick in the nearest trash can. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She should have known he would never stop there.
> 
> ETA: This is not victim blaming on my part. This is Frieza's thoughts.

Kale managed to calm down enough to actually take the pill. The doctor handed her a glass of water and she gulped it all down, while trying to reassure herself there was nothing to worry about. Frieza had-- _inside_ \--but it wasn't even the right time of year. The saiyan season was months away. She had nothing to worry about. 

_I'm alright. I'm fine._

Nothing to worry about. 

She tried to recall what that saiyan woman who'd given her the "talk" had said. Men who raped were looking for 'fun', a reaction to the power they exerted...they wanted something, and they wanted to take it with force. That was it, it was nothing to do with the actual sex. He'd get his rocks off just because he wanted to force it, and then he'd leave. 

That talk had taught her to be afraid to travel about the outskirts of her neighborhood alone, to be glad of her disguise, and that fear had kept her safe...until now, anyway. 

It was just the one time. Frieza's point had been to make sure the other saiyans stayed away from her, and surely the once would be enough to accomplish that. 

Surely. 

* * *

Deep breath. And pounding on tile. 

She'd wanted to take a shower, but the repair that had been done last time had apparently been fucked up. The drain was barely draining, and this wasn't a tub shower, it was just a stall--she didn't have _room_ to take the whole shower before the water would flow out. 

"Fucking--ugh!" Kale grabbed the plunger in the corner--all using it did was make the water level higher. The hell was going on with the drain? 

It was the third or fourth time in the year the thing had given her trouble, and as she put in a work order on the console in her bedroom she continued to grumble. 

It was fine. This was fine. 

There was a communal shower down the hallway, she could simply go there. It was dinnertime anyway--before she'd gotten promoted enough to get her own bathroom, she'd come here anyway. She grabbed a towel, a toothbrush, and a tube of toothpaste (might as well kill two birds with one stone, once she was dry it wouldn't matter anyway). One step inside-- 

"Well look who it is..." 

Several guys in various states of undress. Random soldiers, whose names she didn't know. 

"Fuck off," she said. Perhaps it had been too much to hope that anyone wouldn't know she was a she by now. 

"What, his lordship's not giving you anything for the trouble, and you've got to slum down with the rest of us? Shame. Shame, if it was _me_ then I'd certainly give you enough." 

Big guy, green, with a mass of dark hair. 

She moved to the second-to-last shower stall, but the green idiot followed. 

"How about it, then? If you'll fuck the boss--" 

"The boss will take your hide if you touch me, and you _know_ that," Kale snapped. It was a risk, a real risk, doing that, but it was the only card to play. "Maybe you don't believe me. Fine. Play that hand, see where it gets you." 

"It's not worth it, man," someone else said, "If his lordship is putting his dick in her and you try shit, you could end up LOSING your dick, and a lot more." 

"Fine," the guy grumbled, casting an almost angry look at Kale. "When he gets bored, give me a call." 

He grinned, and then left, and Kale pulled the shower curtain closed behind her. 

She did not hear the door to the bathroom open, nor did she hear the men talking as they streamed quickly out. 

* * *

One had already gone out due to being done with his shower and drying, and immediately snapped to attention. 

"Lord Frieza." 

"As you were. Is something wrong?" 

"No. No, nothing is wrong. She--we haven't touched her, sir. We didn't know she wanted to use them, and--" 

"Her?" 

The monkey was nearby, and this man was nervous about it. Good. 

"She's--having a shower, sir, the saiyan you..." 

The others saw Frieza through the open door, and they instantly moved up, hurrying to finish with whatever they were doing, to get out of his way. He entered the showers with a smirk, and looked back to say, "Don't go anywhere, all of you. I won't be long, merely enough to persuade her to hurry it up. I won't have things being held up because she wants privacy." 

* * *

The noise had stopped suddenly, but Kale hadn't noticed, focused on the shower itself as she was. Good, hot water, and a good clean...better than she'd had with that miserable stall in her own room, too, with the better drain at the bottom. 

Footsteps. 

"I told you to fuck off," she said, not looking, "Do I have to say it again?" 

Nothing. And then the sound of the shower curtain moving. 

"We do have appearances to keep up, you know." 

Kale stopped cold, and whipped quickly around. Her eyes widened when she saw Frieza. She went for the towel, just out of reach of the water, thinking if she could at least get it, and get _past_ him-- 

His hand shot forward, grabbing her wrist before she could reach it. 

Kale tried to speak, but her voice shook. "Let me go." 

Meeting his eyes the next moment was a mistake. His gaze was cold, impassive, uncaring. Whatever resistance she was putting up, it said, was pointless. 

"Please just let me go." 

He looked her up and down, and then gestured. 

"On your knees." 

Shaking, Kale obeyed. She remembered the talk again with the older saiyan woman. She'd said to simply obey, to give the man what he wanted. Be boring, so he will get done quickly and leave you alone. It wasn't right, she'd been told, but it was the only way to see you weren't hurt more. No one would help them, the third classers, and this was all they had. 

The water was still running, and Frieza stepped under it--after stripping off his armor and the underarmor shorts. 

It would be over soon. Men didn't last long, doing what he was about to do. 

Then he moved closer, and reached out to her. "Give me your hands." 

Again, she obeyed, shutting her eyes. It would be over soon. 

Frieza kept one of her hands in his own, but the other he moved down, between his legs, and started to rub with it at the biogem there. Had she been able to look up, she would have seen his expression shift. But though she didn't see that, she could hear him--and his tone seemed almost gleeful. 

"You should be more grateful," he said. The tip of his tail flicked under her chin. "How long do you think it might have before one of _them_ found out, and decided to do this?" 

"I've stayed hidden for seven years, if--if it hadn't been for you..." 

"Someone always spills the secret," Frieza half-chuckled as he spoke. "You were no exception." 

Relative silence, then. Kale half-opened her eyes, trying to focus on something, anything else. The sound of the water hitting the tile, the warmth of it. Just--something, that wasn't his pink legs. Or the dampness in the slit forming in the middle of that biogem.

When he guided two of her fingers into the forming sheath, she spoke again-- 

"Please--don't--" 

No response, except a tightened grip on her hands, and slightly faster movement. His cock was already everting, and once enough of it was out, he closed her hand around it. 

"Act out of turn in the slightest," Frieza said, tone once more cold, "And I will tell them I've grown bored of you, and that they can do as they please." 

"I--" 

"Are we clear?" 

Kale nodded. It would be over soon. She'd done this before, never for one of his kind, but--men never lasted long this way. It would be over soon. 

Like before.

She stroked carefully, until Frieza moved his hands away from hers. She was trying to look everywhere but right at it. It was thick, but if the little sounds he was producing were any indication, if she moved quickly enough-- 

Hands in her hair now. A grip, and then he pushed her head forward. 

"Please--" 

Her lips were touching the tip of his cock now, and when she opened her mouth to protest he shoved forward, hard--and practically gagged her on it. 

There was a groan then, a well-satisfied one, and rather than prompt her to do the work as she'd expected, Frieza began pulling her head forward, and pushing it back. He never pulled fully out, and always made certain to go as deep as he could. 

"Good girl," he said, almost breathlessly, "That mouth is much better put to use like this than pointless resistance, don't you think?" 

Salt, salt and flesh, and the discomfort every time Kale gagged. Any attempts to pull back only resulted in having her head pushed forward again. 

The water continued to come down around them, but he hardly seemed to pay it any attention. All that drew him was the heat of her mouth, filling, and using it. 

"Are you not grateful? Surely you're pleased with the idea of them leaving you alone?" he started again, moving her head a little more quickly. When she grazed him ever so slightly, he moved one of his hands to her cheek, jamming a thumb into her mouth. 

No answer. She couldn't speak but at this point she knew he was talking _at_ her, and not expecting a real answer. 

"Such a small price to pay..." 

Frieza kept talking, and she didn't hear half of it. Be boring,she thought to herself, Let him have it and he'll be through, and he'll leave. 

Faster and faster still he moved, almost violent in pace. She could barely breathe around his cock, and if he was aware of it didn't affect his desire in the least. The salty hardness of him continued to be thrust into her mouth. 

Then, a twitch. His tail moved forward, draping itself over her shoulders and pushing her head forward one more time-- 

\--she gagged-- 

Frieza groaned, giving a shudder, and then he spilled, filling her mouth entirely with that unpleasant, salty stickiness. 

"Swallow," he demanded, looping his tail around her neck. When she hesitated, it tightened. "Now." 

Kale obeyed. The first gulp was painful, the second hardly less so. Only then did he free her, pulling out and allowing her to gasp for breath. 

"Good girl." 

Frieza turned away, shutting off the water and not looking at her when she stood. But he did speak once he was dried and redressed. 

"If you think this was the last time, you are mistaken." 

He left, and she stumbled towards the sink with her towel, toothbrush and toothpaste. In the hall she heard chatter, and Frieza going, "Apologies, men. It seems she can't keep her hands off me." 

They filed back in. 

One or two saw her at the sink, brushing, and burst into laughter. 

_Deep breath_ , she thought, _He's gone. It's over. This time._

This time.

* * *

WORK ORDER PURPOSE: CLOGGED DRAIN 

WORK ORDER: PROCESSING 

WORK ORDER DECISION: REPAIR DENIED


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kale isn't sure what Frieza is trying to do. It can't be good.
> 
> But any reprieve from his attention MUST be.

* * *

Frieza didn't attempt to ambush her for the rest of his time on the station. Kale wondered if he had given up entirely, perhaps he really had grown bored. She remembered his threat in the showers--and began to avoid the others even more. Who would it be, if not him? Who would be next, if he had truly gotten bored of her? 

Fear ruled her days, and her nights as well. She half-expected to come back to her quarters after a long day and find him waiting for her there. He didn't shy away from fucking her publicly, why should it be any different privately? 

But he didn't show, and she was able to turn her attention elsewhere. 

The repairs she had asked for didn't materialize. The order was denied--she was told that the repairs were not necessary in the next message. It was only a clogged drain. Everyone was having drain problems. 

Several puzzling messages resulted over the next few days. She tried bribing them, offering money on the side, but still they refused. The repair was not necessary, so they would not come, even with extra money. 

It didn't make sense. But she gave up--she'd just take her showers faster, or take a couple back to back. It was worth being able to avoid getting ambushed by Frieza in the showers again. 

* * *

The news came a few days after that, that he was leaving the station, and Kale was utterly relieved. He was a prince, he had things to do. He would _have_ to leave, to attend to whatever planet he was conquering. 

He was leaving. 

She sat down to lunch in the cafeteria at a table in the corner, keeping an eye on the door and (trying) to keep watch on people who passed by. Maybe the corner was a bad idea, but...somehow, she felt a little safer in it. Halfway through the meal she moved, after seeing Dodoria and Zarbon passing through, getting food of their own (or maybe for Frieza. What if he was here, and intended to join her?). 

The corner wasn't safe. 

Towards the door. Now she could see the entrance more clearly but safely, around a metal pillar. She was hidden behind it, she could see if he entered. 

But he didn't. Neither Zarbon nor Dodoria gave her a passing glance when they went by her, and she was able to finish her food in peace. 

_I'm getting paranoid. He's probably already left_ , Kale thought, when she'd gotten up and left the cafeteria. _He's gone. He's GONE._

_Or nearly gone. Zarbon and Dodoria are still here. He's still here._

On a whim, Kale ordered a beer, and then another, hoping to settle her nerves. It took two shots afterwards to finally accomplish that, and though she wobbled a little on standing up too quickly, she had at least calmed down. A little. 

Everything was fine. It was fine. He was either gone or would be soon. He hadn't followed her here. He hadn't done a thing in the last few days. Maybe this time--after the last time, he had gotten bored. Maybe now he would leave her alone. 

Some training would be good, she thought. It had always calmed her down before; after Planet Vegeta was destroyed she'd sunk into a period where she hardly left the training room. She got a hallway over in that direction before stopping and thinking--no, it wasn't a good idea. Suppose Frieza was there waiting for her, wanting it again as a sort of goodbye gift to himself? It being a public place wouldn't dissuade him in the least. 

Kale turned back around. If he would do it once, he would do it again. _I can't go there. Not now._

Back to her room. There was bound to be something to watch locally, news or an extranet video of some kind. A good enough distraction, maybe, that would take her mind off the whole thing. Something to make her laugh. 

_Gods, I need a laugh right now._

But the second she entered her quarters she saw Frieza, standing there--waiting for her. And before she could back out, the door _whooshed_ close behind her, and she backed up against its solid metal. 

"Glad to see you back," Frieza said. His tone this time was even, cordial. He stood there, and gestured at her with a small box. "Sit down, I have to be off soon." 

"I--" 

"Sit." 

Kale obeyed, taking a seat in the nearest chair. She forced herself to look at him as he stood there, giving her that placid expression. He wouldn't win, she was determined, she would not look away from him. He would be gone soon. She could break down then-- 

\--if he was going to fuck her here, she could crawl back to her bed and cry out her sorrows into her pillow. 

But Frieza didn't come any closer. He merely stood there, as if waiting for her to get over herself. 

"I don't--why did you come here?" 

"Surely you don't think I would leave without saying goodbye?" 

"I'm a saiyan," Kale said quickly, "I didn't think--" 

"Oh, you are much more than a _saiyan_ , my pet," Frieza chuckled, and then offered the box. "Surely by now you know that." 

It didn't make any sense. She watched him, carefully, waited for him to strike. Any moment now he'd force her against the wall, or order her to her knees, and she'd have to-- _again_. 

But he didn't. 

Kale took the box, opening it--and her eyes widened. 

What she saw was uniform rows of perfectly cut square diamonds, in a strip laying against purple velvet. It was beautiful, obviously expensive, and she tried to repress the thought of what it meant. 

"What--what is this for?" 

Frieza still hadn't moved. He was just standing there, watching her react to this gift. 

"It's yours," he said, nodding at her. "Now put it on." 

"Soldiers--soldiers aren't allowed to wear jewelry on the job--" 

"They'll make an exception for you, my dear. Now put it on." 

Frieza's tone iced up only a little there at the end, but she obeyed, regardless. He watched as she fumbled with it a little, realizing after an attempt on her wrist that it wasn't a bracelet. She then moved to put it around her neck--and there it fit, snugly, once she'd fastened it. 

What was this, she wondered? Was it some kind of mark, to show others she was his? Was he trying to buy her silence with a gift? What was he trying to do?! 

She stood, taking a deep breath to prepare herself for what would have to come next. She brought her hands up, wondering-- 

"Thank you," Kale forced out. She knew she had to say it, he never reacted well to being denied of anything he wanted. And if he gave a gift like this, he would want to be thanked. If she didn't, who knew what he would do? 

Frieza smirked, and then did something she did not expect. He reached out, took her by the hand-- 

\--and kissed the back of it, before reaching up to give her a stroke under the chin. 

"Don't be sad. Keep this on at all times and it will be like I was never gone. I'll be keeping an eye on you." 

Then he gave a strange expression something like a smile, walked around her and exited the room. It left Kale a painful mixture of fearful and confused. Did he think they were--together? Was that what this gift was meant to signify? 

But he was gone. He had left, and he hadn't brutalized her. That was a relief, either way. 

For a little while, she would not have to bear his _attention_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kale gets drunk and has a pleasant encounter.

* * *

Things grew...stranger...after that. 

Planetary assignments which she always jumped at and were usually granted suddenly started closing up to her. Once, twice, maybe three times she'd have considered normal. But there had now been twelve, and each time she'd been denied access...or received rejection notices detailing that the roster had filled up. 

She still continued to apply; but in the interest of her wallet (off-duty paid less than weeks when you were working) she start looking elsewhere. Guard duty...guard duty...well, it was better than nothing, wasn't it? Even if it was boring as tar. Surely, the planetary assignments would open up again... 

Guard duty, though, meant seeing a lot of people and feeling their stares whenever they looked at her, even in passing. 

Twice. That was all it took, twice, and her entire world had shifted. And she could speak to no one about it--as far as the rest of them knew, she'd gone into it willingly, and any nervousness she showed was because of Frieza's general person. A plaything's position in life could change drastically, after all, in a very short period of time. 

_I am not a plaything_ , she kept thinking. _I am a saiyan. I am a fighter._

But Frieza, even from a distance, was sure doing his best to make her feel that way. 

For several days after he left, she didn't wear the necklace. There was a message soon after chiding her for not wearing his gift, and suggesting if she wanted to keep his favor, she would do so. Otherwise, he may grow bored of her. 

_...flesh, flesh and salt... **I'll tell them I'm bored of you and they can do as they please**..._

And surely, the message ended, you do not want that? Surely, you would rather have that extra touch to keep the brutes away? 

So Kale wore the thing. They stared now, and though she stayed at attention when they'd pass her during guard duty, in the halls--every time an eye was on her, she felt the burn of shame. 

* * *

Days turned into weeks. She received a message from Frieza one evening that he would be visiting within the next few days. Simply one night, he was far too busy to stay. Some system on the other side of the galaxy needed his special attention, and his ship would be taking on a chunk of soldiers from this station. But despite the rush he was in, he would certainly wish to see her while he was there. 

_A drink. I need a drink._

Kale headed straight for the station bar, forcing herself not to look at anyone whose eyes she felt drifting in her direction. 

_Don't look. They'll just laugh. They'll just ask how he is, or tease you for aiming so high and landing the emperor._

The bar wasn't crowded, at least. Kale could see a handful of soldiers scattered here and there, and in one corner Captain Ginyu seemed to be leading his men in some kind of salute to something; pint glasses were in all their hands. Probably, she guessed, he was just congratulating them for a job well done. 

She smiled, despite the lingering anxiety over _him_. You could always rely on Captain Ginyu to brighten a room; he was too good a man not to cheer you even at your worst. 

To the bar. She asked for a shot of "something strong" first, and once that was down took a deep breath. 

"Bad day?" the lady bartender gave her a quizzical, searching look. 

"Bad year," Kale said. She asked for a pint glass next, and guzzled half of it before looking back up. 

"If you're trying to get messed up, you know you can order booze to your room, don't you?" 

"Yeah. Yeah, I know." Unbidden, images of being drunk in her room rose to mind--trying to hide from the rest of the station, maybe, but with bottles, or glasses scattered everywhere. Frieza would be at the door, finding her amid the bottles and using her, making some remark about how she should conduct herself better, she was his now. Or perhaps she would be lucky and he would be disgusted, and leave her be. 

_No, no, I'm not dumb enough to think THAT would work_ , Kale thought. He wanted her, for whatever reason, and simply being a mess wouldn't dissuade him. _He'll get bored eventually. He has to. Just not now._

Another glass, and then another. She got up for the bathroom after the fourth glass, and stumbled as she moved. 

_Everything is fine. It's not fair. It's just the way things are--the way **he** is._

__Back from the bathroom. Another pint. Half of it was gone immediately, or at least it seemed so. She'd blinked, turned to look at someone passing by, looked back, and half of her glass was gone._ _

__"Maybe you'd better slow down," the bartender said. "You're going to be sick if you keep chugging them down like this."_ _

__"I'm fine." Kale's voice wavered, and she gulped. "Did you ever...ever find yourself in a no-win situation?"_ _

__"Yeah...that's why I became a bartender. No hard choices here, I just take money, pour drinks, and call the guards to throw the rowdy ones out. Easier than being a soldier and trying to figure out who's a friend and who's not, and whether it's worth your life to refuse an order."_ _

__"Planetside work?"_ _

__"Yeah," she replied, "Thankfully I was able to pull a couple strings, retire early. Not like I was that strong anyway."_ _

__"Did you ever refuse an order?"_ _

__The bartender finished cleaning the glass in her hands, and then looked up. "No. I like my blood where it is, thanks."_ _

__Her eyes welled up before she could stop them, and she rubbed the tears away, mumbling, "Allergies."_ _

___You're going to cry. You can't do it here_ , she thought, _You can't, not in front of people. Back to your room. You'll be fine there._ _ _

__Yes...fine. Just fine._ _

Kale got to her feet, steadying herself on the bar. Alright. Shakiness, she could handle that. It wasn't the first time she'd been drunk, and it wouldn't be the last. Up, towards the door, you, she thought, you can make it. 

She thought that, anyway, right up until she collided with someone. 

"Sorry, wasn't...wasn't seeing you," she mumbled, and tried to go on, "I need to get back." 

"Whoa, whoa." A purple hand shot forward, just as she was about to stumble again. "You don't look like you're in good shape." 

She looked up--and couldn't help smiling, just a little bit. 

"Ca...Captain Ginyu. Good to see you, sorry, I just...I'm--" 

"You're drunk," he said, trying to help her stand up a little straighter, "Let me help you back to your quarters, Kale, this isn't a safe place for a woman to be drunk. A lot of lonely men here, you understand." 

"Y...yes, of course. Y....thank you." The words wouldn't form--between the booze and the flutter in her chest, they wouldn't come out. She let herself be lead, and gave him directions as they moved through the halls. 

"More than a few looked at you in passing," Ginyu said, halfway there, "I thought it best to accompany you back. Better to avoid trouble for everyone involved." 

Right. Right, if they did anything, they'd all probably get in trouble. Both of them. Frieza would chide her for being stupid enough to be assaulted by someone else, maybe, who knew. 

Ginyu dropped her off right in front of her quarters and despite the ill feeling, the fear of Frieza's impending visit, and the unsteadiness of her feet, she felt lighter, more relieved, than she had since this whole thing had begun.


End file.
